


One Last Chance - A NejiTen Short Fic

by Aneth_Stripes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dreams, F/M, Ghosts, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Ready for some sad feels?, Turning up the faucets in here bois, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes
Summary: I should've told her everything.I shouldn't have been so scared. Now she's alone and hurting.I only have one chance at this. One chance to help make her life better.One chance to heal her.Please Kami, I beg of you. Let me see her again. Let me tell her everything. Give me time.Give me one last chance.-Based on a lovely Papabay's NejiTen artwork wandering around and haunting me to this day.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Ghosts Feel

“How long will this last?” Tenten asked. 

Neji shrugged softly and said, “Not long enough, probably.”  
She pouted softly and looked away. It was torture to have to wait so long, but it was even worse when they had such a short time. 

Neji gently patted her head and said, “Come on, you have me now, and that’s what matters. Don’t think about later.” 

Tenten nodded and asked, “Do you think it’s weird?” 

“How so?” he replied, looking at her.  
She laughed and said, “What do you mean ‘How so’? I mean, this isn’t normal. I’m not supposed to be here.” 

“And yet, here you are,” He said, raising his hands to the sky. 

Tenten giggled and said, “And yet here I am. Why can’t anyone else be here? Why me?” 

Neji considered her for a moment. She was scared; it was perfectly clear. But she seemed happy. The sad kind of happy. Neji reached over and gently grabbed her hand, causing her to look up at him. He gave her a gentle smile and said, “You’re the one shinobi who needed me the most.” 

Tenten shook her head in disbelief and said, “I don’t believe that. Hinata needs you the most.” 

“Hinata has Naruto,” he replied, pulling Tenten close. She blushed hard at how close and warm he was. It was almost unreal. “And Lee has everyone and Guy to cling to in his need of hurt. And I’m sure he has you. But who do you have?” Neji’s voice sent chills down Tenten’s back; she wasn’t used to him sounding so soft. Neji held her tight and said, “This is the fourth time. Who knows how many more times we’ll have? Don’t think about the bad things, Tenten.” 

“But how?” she asked, closing her eyes and pretending they were in her bed. 

Neji chuckled and replied in a soft whisper, “You’ll just have to figure that out on your own.” Tenten found herself blushing to his voice. After a moment of silence, Neji asked, “How are they doing?” 

“They’re doing quite well actually,” She replied, smiling softly. 

Neji sighed in relief and said, “I’m glad.” 

Tenten relaxed in his arms, feeling an unknown emotion in her swell up. Tenten bit her lower lip before asking, “Does it feel weird to be a ghost?” She felt Neji stiffen up at the question and quickly said, “Don’t answer that. You told me not to think about the bad things… But there’s so many questions I have that I’m afraid won’t ever be answered.” 

Neji kissed the back of her head and said, “What if you asked me one major question each time we see each other?” 

Tenten considered for a moment and asked, “Four?” 

“Three,” he replied, smiling apologetically at her. 

She sighed and said, “It’s a deal. Besides, I don’t have too many questions to ask anyways.” 

Neji chuckled and turned her around gently. “Since you already asked about me visiting someone else, that counts as one question. And to answer your second question, it does feel a little weird. I feel free though. Physically free, mentally free, free of burdens and responsibilities. It’s weird being so light of everything, but that’s an alright feeling.” 

Tenten nodded and thought carefully about her last question. It would be the only one she could ask until next week. After a few moments, she asked, “Do you have any regrets stepping in and saving Hinata’s life?” 

He hesitated before saying, “Yes. And I feel guilty about thinking that way.” 

Tenten gripped his shoulders and asked, “Why do you regret that?” 

Neji smiled and kissed her forehead, saying, “I can’t say that, Tenten. You already asked me three questions.” 

Tenten blushed at how affectionate he was being and sighed softly. Neji gently frowned and asked, “Is something wrong, Tenten?” 

Tenten looked up at him. She couldn’t tell him how she felt or how confused she was. So instead she said, “I’m just happy I can see you again. I’m sorry about the first few times. I really did believe I was just dreaming it. If it hadn’t been for the message you’d given to me earlier today, I would’ve figured myself to be crazy.” 

Neji laughed softly, and it made Tenten feel lightheaded. It was such a treasure to hear any type of joy from him. Neji smiled down at her, but it slowly disappeared as he studied her face. Tenten blushed and quickly looked away. Neji reached out to caress her cheek but stopped himself. 

Tenten left the silence consume them a little longer before asking, “Could I…cuddle with you?” 

Neji smiled and nodded, opening his arms. Tenten smiled and slowly but surely pressed her body up against his light green, almost-translucent body. She didn’t know what else to say to Neji. But she wanted to wrap her arms around him tight. They had never embraced like this before, and it made her shudder to think about what could’ve been. 

It was long after until Neji gently lifted Tenten off of him. She looked at him in confusion and asked, “Neji, what wrong?” 

He gave her a sad smile and said, “I have to go now. It’s almost time for you to awaken.” 

“Neji,” she started to say, her tone almost distraught. 

He placed his finger up against her mouth, even though she could barely feel it. “You’ll see me again,” he said, his voice fading, ‘Just wait a little longer.’ 

“Neji, wait!!” She reached out for him, but it was already too late. She was reaching out for nothing but air. Tenten shed a single tear moments before her world went dark.


	2. Oh How I Miss You

Ten paced back and forth in the white empty area. It was the same day of every week; the fifth one now. ‘Why isn’t he here?’ she thought, feeling nervous and unstable. However, it wasn’t long until she felt Neji wrapping his arms around Tenten’s waist. 

She gasped in shock and almost attacked him until he said, “Sorry it took me so long. It’s hard to materialize in your head when you’re bothered.” Tenten blushed, unable to admit that she had indeed been bothered. Not only had Neji not showing up worried her, but her friends noticed that she had bags under her eyes. 

Tenten bit her lower lip before saying, “Sorry, Neji. My mind has been this way and that.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Neji replied, kissing the back of her head. She turned around and ended up pressed up against him. 

Neji blushed slightly before asking, “How was your week? Are you tending to your mental health?” 

Tenten smiled a little and said, “Yeah, a little. It’s… Still hard… Knowing you’re not there.” 

Neji tried to smile, but he couldn’t. For the first time since he and she talked in her head, he saw true pain shine through her eyes. Of course he saw it the first two times, but that was when Tenten thought he was just a nightmare, haunting her and making her life a living hell. Neji caressed her cheek and said, “I see… Well, for now, you have me. And you have a chance to ask more questions. Of course, that’s only if you want to.” 

Tenten managed to widen her smile. “Okay. But first I want to tell you about what happened yesterday.” 

Neji raised his eyebrow and said, “Enlighten me.”   
Tenten grinned before saying, “Hinata had talked to me and said she was feeling a lot better than she had before. It’s amazing to be honest, that she would heal in such a short time. I guess we have Naruto and Hinata’s team to thank.” 

Neji nodded and said, “I guess so. I’m happy she’s feeling better. And what of Hanabi?” 

“Hanabi is also feeling a lot better. I’ve caught her feeling down from time to time, but Hinata has helped pull her through.” 

“That’s wonderful,” Neji replied, hugging Tenten to him. She felt content as she relaxed in his arms until he asked, “And what of you, Tenten?” She tensed up slightly and looked up at Neji, who was staring intensely at her. Tenten bit her lower lip and said nothing. Neji sighed and tilted her head up. “You’ve been having sleepless nights,” he said softly, “and something pertaining to me is definitely disturbing your mind. I won’t press for an answer, however, until you're ready.” 

Tenten nodded softly and said, “Okay… Well, my next question is why can you only visit once a week?” 

Neji looked up thoughtfully before looking at her and saying, “I’m not sure. Perhaps it’s because the one who allowed me to come back down only allows it once a week. And when I’m not here, I’m just asleep. I’m resting.” 

“Oh,” was all Tenten could say. 

“It’s like having the best rest in the world.” He hesitated before caressing her cheek. Tenten impulsively tilted her head up against his hand, almost surprising him. When she noticed he was staring at her, she cleared her throat and raised her head. “I have something else to ask.” 

Neji nodded and waited for her to speak. Tenten asked, “What’s the one mistake you wish you could take back?" 

Neji closed his eyes in thought. He then opened them and said, “I wish I could take back all the times I hurt you and the other comrades, Hinata including.” 

Tenten nodded softly and said, “You do know that even before you died, we forgave you right? Every insult you threw at me until your passing didn’t hurt me. Well, for the most part.” 

Neji nodded and gently pressed his forehead up against hers, unable to hold back from giving her the affection she truly deserved. 

Tenten blushed and asked, “M-my last question is if you could tell Hinata and your team anything, what it would be?” 

Neji sighed softly, and although he couldn’t feel it, he knew that guilt would weigh heavy on his chest. “I’d tell them…. I’d tell them….” Neji tried to answer the question, but he just couldn’t. 

Tenten gently placed her hand on top of his chest and watched him carefully. Neji sighed softly and gently grabbed her hand, lowering it away from his chest and simply holding it softly. He said, “I’d tell them to always stay strong. That no matter what happens, to always keep moving forward past the pain. Remember me, but do not mourn for me, as I am at peace. And I truly am at peace, Tenten. But…” 

“But?” Tenten repeated, looking in his eyes. 

Neji sighed and smiled. “Nothing, Tenten,” he replied. Neji leaned down and kissed her forehead, but Tenten arched her head and he made contact with her lips instead. Neji’s eyes widened at Tenten’s bold move, but he didn’t protest. 

Instead, he simply closed his eyes, deepening the kiss and holding her close. After a moment, Tenten parted lips with him and gasped, taking a guilty step back. Neji grabbed onto her arm, halting her movement. She looked up at him as tears built up in her eyes. “N-Neji, I’m sorry, I… I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

Neji didn’t say anything, just simply pulled Tenten back to him. She choked back a sob and buried her head in his chest. They were so close, but she knew just how far apart they were. Tenten didn’t like the idea, and did her best to think about something else instead. But in the end, her thoughts won her over, and she ended up crying softly in his arms. 

Neji held Tenten to her, shushing her ever so softly. Eventually, she calmed down but started to panic as Neji became untouchable. She looked up at him with trembling lips, and he smiled down at her, saying, ‘Don’t cry, Tenten. It’ll be alright. I’m still here. I’m always here. You’ll see me again.’ 

Tenten gripped onto Neji’s shirt and said, “I know… I know… Sleep well…” Neji placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, even though at that point, she couldn’t feel it. She couldn’t even feel his shirt. Before she could look up at Neji again, he disappeared. Tenten trembled and hugged herself as she fell into an empty despair.


	3. Humor Over Sadness

The brown haired kunoichi sat cross-legged, picking at her hand out of nervousness. She had made sure to sleep extra early this time in hopes of having Neji with her longer. She felt that she was being selfish, but she continued to remember again and again that he decided to visit her. She also forced herself to believe that she was feeling happier with his visits. 

She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but Neji was indeed helping her get by the day. The answers to her questions made her feel more at ease with daily life, and she was actually able to enjoy the time she spent with friends. But what worried her more than anything else, was that she was falling for a ghost; a man who would never walk on her plane of existence. 

Tenten didn’t know how long she had with him until he disappeared...forever. Her thoughts were taking a turn south when Neji materialized before her. She looked up at him, unsure of how to react. Neji smiled down at her and said, “I’m glad to see you again.” 

She smiled in relief and said, “Likewise. Did you enjoy your rest?” 

Neji’s smile fell a little. “Aha, not as much as I did last time.” 

“Oh,” Tenten replied. 

Before she could think anything negative, he said, “It’s not your fault. It’s my own. You believe me, right?” 

Tenten nodded and said, “Yeah, I guess so.” After an awkward, quiet moment, Tenten asked, “Sit with me?” 

He nodded and sat next to her, leaning up against her. It didn’t take him long to realize that there was a blanket next to her. 

“Are you cold?” he asked, smiling softly. 

Tenten blushed and shook her head. “No, actually,” she said, shifting uncomfortably, “It was… Something I made last minute. I… I figured you might not like it, and it’s a cruel joke to be honest.” 

Neji chuckled softly and said, “How about I close my eyes, and do tell me when to open them. Come on, I won’t bite.” 

Tenten hesitated before nodding and saying, “Close your eyes… Please.” 

He smiled and did so, seemingly looking patient. Tenten sighed softly before picking up the cloth and placing it over her head. The only holes that were there were two for her eyes, and two for her buns. The ends of the drapes stopped at her waist. She then turned towards Neji and hesitated. 

After a moment or two of adjusting, she said, “Okay, I'm ready.” 

Neji did so, finding her to look like a ghost. The dumbfounded expression on his face upset Tenten, but she tried to push past it and held her hands up to her neck. The only thing she could come up with saying was, “Uh… Boo.” 

Neji’s eyes showed an emotion she didn’t understand, but it wasn’t long after that he started laughing wholeheartedly. Tenten smiled wide and blushed as she watched him. He placed his hand on top of her hand and said, “Tenten, it’s perfect! You look so adorable.” 

Tenten blushed harder and said, “T-Thank you..” His laughter calmed down and he smiled softly at her. 

Blushing hard enough to cover her face, she asked, “M-May I ask my questions now?” 

He nodded softly and said, “Of course.” 

Tenten closed her eyes in thought before asking, “What’s the one regret you have altogether?” 

Neji smiled and asked, “Isn’t this kind of like the one mistake I wish I could undo?” 

“Sort of,” Tenten replied, “But it’s a little different. This is… Well, I’m asking what that one regret was pertaining to saving Hinata’s life.” 

Neji frowned slightly before saying, “Well… I knew I wouldn’t be around to see my comrades grow. I knew that I wouldn’t see the day where Naruto completely realizes that Hinata loves him. Just… I knew I wouldn’t be around to see a lot of things.” 

Tenten mutely nodded, averting her eyes from his. It was quiet, and Tenten could feel pain building up in her chest. She wanted to embrace him, to hug and kiss him until she had nothing left to kiss. Neji lifted her head and asked, “What’s the next question?” 

Tenten blushed hard before she asked softly, “W-Well… Had you ever thought about settling down with someone?” 

Neji blushed softly at her question and said, “I never thought about it, to be honest. I was too focused on trying to do my part as a shinobi. And to be honest, I didn’t think that anyone would want to date a heartless creature like me.” 

Tenten giggled at the cruel nickname she gave and said, “Don’t forget about ‘Fate Preaching Hyuga’. That name was terrible.” 

Neji chuckled and said, “Yeah. I guess I was right to think of myself as cold, wasn’t I?” 

Tenten’s smile dropped, but he couldn’t see it. Neji’s smile fell only slightly as he said, “I guess it’s best to never say things out loud for a long period of time. Sometimes, they come true.” 

Tenten nodded and sighed softly. Neji said, “Hey now, don’t be sad. We were just smiling and laughing.” 

Tenten giggled a little before saying, “Sorry…” 

Neji tilted his head up against hers with a content smile on his face. Tenten sighed happily and relaxed a moment before asking the last question. “Why can’t you stay forever?” Tenten could feel Neji tense up with the question. 

After at least five minutes of silence, he finally spoke up. “Because, if I stayed, you’d never move on, and neither would I. We both eventually need to have some type of peace, right?” Tenten gulped and nodded, looking down at her hands. Her eyes watered at the thought of never seeing him again. Neji turned to her and lifted the drape just as she started to cry. 

Neji sighed and smiled sadly, rubbing her cheek. “Please don’t cry Tenten.” 

“You’re always telling me not to,” she choked out, “but it’s really hard.” 

“I know,” he replied, turning her to him and kissing her lips softly. Tenten was partially surprised by his move, but didn’t reject it. However, it wasn’t long until he parted lips. She knew that he would be leaving soon. 

Smiling faintly, Tenten held back fear and caressed Neji’s cheek. He closed his eyes and whispered, ‘How I wish I had more time…’ Tenten smiled softly and said, “I agree. Sleep well, Neji.” 

Neji opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile so bright; it all but broke her heart. He then slowly faded, like the times before, leaving her alone. Tenten smiled to herself as she faded from their personal dream world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was def a reference to the time Papabay made an image of Tenten pretending to be a ghost alongside Neji. It was cute but I cried.


	4. Dance With Me

Tenten looked around with a wide smile on her face. The area wasn’t just a bright white area anymore, but a valley with flowers galore. Blue ones, white ones, pink ones, even purple ones surrounded the area and zipped over the hill. Tenten could feel the wind brushing against her cheeks and blowing her bangs about. It felt like she'd never even closed her eyes. She heard rustling behind her and found Neji walking towards her. 

She smiled and waved at him. Ever since last week, Tenten had gotten emotionally better than before. It was like Neji never died. She was able to enjoy every day as if it were her last, but the only thing missing was the man standing before her. 

Tenten embraced Neji, to his surprise, and said, “I missed you.” 

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you too,” He replied, burying the lower half of his face in her hair. 

Tenten smiled shyly and said, “Did you sleep well?” 

Neji chuckled and said, “Yes, I did. How’s it going down there?” 

“It’s going great, Neji,” she replied, tucking a loose strand behind his ear. It was so odd seeing him without his curse mark. 

Neji kissed her forehead and said, “I have a place to show you. I figured that since it’s spring, you should look at something pretty.” Tenten wanted to say that she already was, but after thinking about it, she decided against it. 

He didn’t look pretty; he looked beautiful, like the perfect angel.

Tenten nodded and said, “Show me, Neji.” 

He nodded and gently grabbed her hand, walking with her as they started to climb up the hill. Neji watched Tenten carefully as she looked around. She really did become better emotionally and mentally, which Neji had hoped, but it made him sad and guilty. When they reached the top, Tenten gasped. There was nothing over the hill but endless water and crystal blue skies. 

Tenten looked at Neji with a smile so sweet, Neji could’ve embraced her then and there. Neji jumped down and Tenten followed, and both proceeded towards the water. Their footsteps made small ripples, but their reflection was clear in the water. In fact, it didn’t even seem like the water went deep. 

“It’s beautiful,” Tenten gasped, looking around with her eyes as side as saucers. 

Neji smiled softly and said, “I made it for you. I was given the chance to while you were busy today.” Tenten was so busy admiring the area around them that she didn’t catch the sad tone in his voice. After a few moments of walking, Neji stopped and said, “Tenten. I have a request.” 

Tenten stopped walking and turned to look at him. 

He blushed slightly before saying, “May you dance with me?” Tenten's face lit up at the request but didn’t see a need to refuse. She carefully moved towards him, and the moment they touched hands was the moment soothing music started playing out of nowhere. Tenten giggled softly and blushed as Neji gently moved her about with the music. 

It was like she was in a dream – well she was – but it didn’t feel like that to her. She felt their spirits touching and connecting in a way she never felt before. And it scared her. Neji looked down at her and asked, “Tenten, are you alright?” 

She nodded softly and said, “Yes Neji. For the first time in a long time, I’m alright. I’m at peace. All because of you.” 

Neji felt the lump growing in his throat, but didn’t dare break down. This was her night; her chance to fully enjoy his presence. He gently twirled Tenten moments before tracing kisses around her jaw. The affection was killing Tenten, and she too started to fall apart. They both knew that they could never be together like this on the physical plane. 

Her head was the only place they could meet. And after six nights, Tenten didn’t want it to end. Neji held Tenten close to him as they continued to spin in graceful circles. No words needed to be said; no questions asked. Tenten simply embraced Neji in one of the sweetest ways possible. After a while, Tenten started to feel his hands become lighter in hers. 

She looked up at Neji in a panicky state and said, “It’s too soon.” 

He sighed and said, “I know it is. I’m sorry I can’t stay longer.” Tenten nodded and waited a moment before taking a deep breath. 

“Neji?” 

He looked down at her and asked, “Yes?” 

She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Don’t ever leave me,” she said quietly, “please… No matter what, just stay by my side.” 

Neji frowned softly. He didn’t think it was possible, but at that point, he would’ve loved to have found a way. “I’ll see what I can do,” was all he said. With that, he placed the softest of kisses upon Tenten’s lips. 

She then watched him as he slowly faded from sight. Knowing she wouldn’t wake up quite yet, Tenten walked back to the hill and picked a flower, inhaling its scent. It smelled just like Neji. She enjoyed her surroundings for just a moment longer, feeling so peaceful that it felt almost alien to her. As she slipped back into the darkness, Tenten could’ve sworn she heard someone whisper words in her ear, but she couldn't zephyr what exactly.

It sounded like love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, here's to being an emotional mess.


	5. Forever and Always

“Tenten?” 

The brunette turned her head to find Neji standing before her. She smiled at him, but he didn’t smile back. In fact, it looked like Neji was about to cry. Tenten caressed his cheek and looked at him, worried. The tears were gone, her friendships with others were healed, and she was a completely healed young woman. Tenten even started hanging around Hanabi and Hinata more often. 

It was like she became a new girl and all in a little over two months. And yet, something was still missing inside her, and she knew what it was. It was Neji. She wanted Neji so bad. And maybe he felt it; maybe that was why he was so upset. 

She opened her mouth to say something and instead was caught in a deep kiss. Neji gripped her shoulders, and she could feel him trembling. She parted lips with him and asked, “Neji, what’s wrong? I’ve never seen you this shaken before.” 

He shook his head and said, “It’s too soon…” 

“Too soon? Too soon for what? Neji, you’re scaring me.” Tenten felt her stomach twist. Neji looked at her apologetically, and that was all it took for Tenten to panic. “No,” she pleaded, “No, Neji, not yet! Please!” 

Neji placed his head on her shoulder, breathing heavy as he said, “I was already supposed to be gone, Tenten. Last week was supposed to be the last time I could see you.” 

Tenten gripped his shoulders, causing his head to lift up. “Neji,” she said, her voice already cracking, “What are you talking about? What aren’t you telling me?!” 

“Everything!” he replied with a hoarse tone, his eyes watering. “You have no idea, do you? I wasn’t supposed to be in your head from the very beginning. I was supposed to leave, but my spirit was as restless as yours. I didn’t want to move on. I didn’t want to leave you alone!” Tenten’s body froze in response, her eyes searching his face for some kind of explanation. 

He turned away and tried to breathe properly. He never thought it would be so hard to tell her. But after the week before, he realized he would forever be restless. Of course, he knew it wasn’t possible. He would return to being a blissful nothing, but it pained him to know that she would be left alone. 

Tenten bit her lower lip and hesitantly touched his shoulder. Neji did his best to compose himself, but the moment he turned around and faced her, he lost all composure. Dropping to his knees, Neji wrapped his hands around her waist and cried. It was the first time Tenten had seen him cry, and she knew that it would be the last. “Neji,” Tenten said, her voice faint, “Please… Please tell me what’s going on.” 

He said nothing for a moment, but finally managed to whisper, “I’ve lied to you, Tenten… About a lot of things… I never fully answered those questions.” Tenten sunk down to her knees and looked at him. Neji saw that she was scared and desperate, and he reached over and caressed her cheek. “I won’t have long,” He said softly, his cheeks stained with his tears. 

Tenten held back a sob and nodded, unable to say anything else. 

He breathed in deeply before saying, “Tenten, I haven’t been resting. And me showing up in your head when I did wasn’t by chance. I’ve… I’ve been watching over you for the past few months. I couldn’t sleep with the thought of you suffering. In fact, I… I was with you after the war ended… I was always nearby, close enough to touch you, but unable to. It pained me so much to see you crying and hurting… So I asked Kami… I asked them to give me a chance to heal you. I didn’t know how, but I was determined to find a way.” 

Neji’s eyes averted from Tenten’s guiltily, finding it hard to face her. He continued when she didn’t reply. “I wanted to make you happy, even if indirectly. But I wasn’t given much time to do so. They only gave me a week to interact with you. That’s why we only saw each other once a week; why our meetings were spread thin. I wanted to see if I could help heal you.” 

“But why?” she asked, a few tears making their way down her face, “Why do that for me, Neji?” 

He gripped her face gently and said, “Because I care about you more than you know. I wanted to start a life with you. You were the person I wanted to settle down with, but I never admitted it. You’re the regret that’s been eating me up. As I was dying, I knew I chose Hinata-Sama over you, and it killed me inside...that was an accidental pun. Sorry.” 

Tenten couldn’t help but to giggle, but it still didn’t stop the tears pouring down her face. 

Neji wiped her tears and said, “I know I can’t have what I envisioned for the both of us. But that’s okay. I don’t care about my wants. I merely wish to see you happy now.” 

Tenten sobbed and said, “I’m happy with you, Neji! I don’t want you to leave me!” 

“But I have to,” he replied, holding her close, “I’m barely holding out as it is, and it’s time for me to move on. Even though I wasn’t involved, it was a pleasure watching you become happier. I’m glad I gave you my first kiss, my first dance… I wanted to give you my first everything. But it can’t be that way.” 

Tenten sobbed and clung to Neji, but she felt her grip slowly loosen. He was fading, and there wasn’t anything she could do about it. It would be their final moments together. Tenten, tear-stricken, looked up and asked, “May I ask one final question?” 

He nodded. She kissed him as deep as possible, and he kissed back, letting his emotions fully take over. The kiss was the sweetest thing she would ever taste, and she knew that never again would she feel something so strong and rich from anyone else. Alive or not, Neji’s soul was forever tied to hers.  
Tenten pulled back from his lips the moment she couldn’t feel them and asked, “Do you love me?” Neji looked down at her for a moment before smiling really wide. “Yes. Forever and always.” 

Tenten cried hard as she whispered, “I love you too.” Tenten locked onto his hands as his soul brightened up and eventually disappeared, leaving her alone...for good. She leaned over and curled up in a ball, feeling so full yet so empty. As darkness took her once more, Tenten whispered over and over for him to come back, knowing that he was forever gone; forever in a state of complete bliss. 

Despite feeling so dead, she could still feel him as if he was still there, looking over her in her dream-like state of mind. 

-

“Have you noticed how Tenten’s been acting?” 

Ino looked up at Sakura, who had asked the question. She shrugged and said, “A little yes. Why?” 

Sakura sighed and said, “It was like she was depressed, but then she became all happy. It’s not like I’m upset over that; it’s just a little weird for her to change so soon.” 

Ino nodded and said, “Well, I’m happy for her, and you should be as well. Don’t worry about her too much, Tenten can handle her own.” 

“Well, that is true,” Sakura said, smiling, “I guess you’re right.” 

Hinata overheard and couldn’t help but smile. She waited a few more moments before walking away from the flower shop, taking a rose with her and leaving the change on the table. As she strolled towards the graveyard, she could’ve sworn she smelled something good. As she walked further in, Hinata spotted Tenten sitting at Neji’s grave; two bowls were with her, and she had set one of them on the ground. 

Tenten said, “I brought your favorite. I hope everything is okay up there. Lee actually hit on me today; it was the cutest thing.” She giggled slightly and blew the contents in the bowl. After a moment, Hinata smiled and slowly walked up to her. 

Tenten turned and looked at her, surprised, but didn’t say anything. Hinata smiled and without word, sat down, took the other bowl and placed it in her lap. 

After a moment, Tenten smiled softly before eating with her. “I can see why he loves these so much,” Hinata said, breaking the silence. 

Tenten nodded and giggled. “I think he helped me like soba noodles and herring.” 

Hinata smiled softly and said, “I think he helped you with a lot of things.” Tenten looked at her in confusion, but the moment their eyes met, Tenten visibly brightened. 

“He apologized for lying once more,” Hinata said softly with a shy smile, “he just didn’t want to further upset you.” 

“It’s alright,” Tenten replied, leaning her head up against Hinata’s. Smiling wide, the both of them continued to eat before his grave. They both felt as if he knew they were before him, wishing him a happy afterlife and eating in his honor. And even if he didn’t know, Tenten would like to think so. After all, he was a Genius, even after death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My soul is shattered again. Hope y'all enjoyed 'cause now I gotta call my therapist. XDD Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> *Evilly waits for tears* I made this some years ago so here it is, finally on Ao3.


End file.
